tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolly Dilly Delly
Dolly Dilly Delly is the Master of Assassin (Fate/Axiom - Lucy Westenra) and member of that Spec Ops force created by Chaldea. Before she joined the Spec Ops force she was a member of the infamous S Team. When the team was abandoned for wasting resources and being Star Wars nerds she went on to perform her own experiments. One of her experiments involved sending her left eye into the reverse side of the world. After many failures she succeded, but that success turned sour when her eye was picked up by the Graeae Sisters. Placing the eye into their sockets it created a connection between Dolly Dill Delly, and the old crones. This allowed her to see what they see, and know what they know. This flood of knowledge threaten to drive her completely crazy. She keeps the insanity at bay by removing her memories and storing them into her familiars. Her familiars transfer the none dangerous knowledge into grimoire. The dangerous information is stored in themselves as solid magical energy. Due to the danger of them being destroyed and Dolly getting those memories back she is forced to go without her famous Thousand Familiars. Profile Dolly Dilly Delly is a girl who flew too close to the sun. She sought to find a way to the root and instead found herself close to madness. Even still, tortured, in hiding, and weaken she still tries to fight for humanity, and reach the root. Dolly has not yet given up on her goal, nor is she willing to give up on chaldea security organization. When she joined she promised herself that she would give Chaldea the same amount of effort she would give finding the root. Background Dolly Dilly Delly was born in New Orleans United States. She was a member of the New Orleans Murder. The New Orleans Murder is a organization of Magi,Witches, and other uses of magic in New Orleans. They have formed a single powerful body of magic users to check each other and to advance toward their separate goals. Dolly was born on the Magi side of the Order and like all Magi she seeks the root. Dolly joined Chaldea after discovering the threat to humanity. She promised herself that she would put as much effort into the organization as she did toward her goal in finding the root. Dolly survived the explosion but barely. She was far to injured to serve as a master for a time. However her Protocol, Eye of the Emperor, activated. Awakening it rebuilt her body using magical energy, and transformed it into flesh. Restored Restored, but not fully recovered Dolly spent her time recovering and aiding the base in a subordinate role. During the time before she was restore to active duty she began hanging out with her old Team Leader Grand Chancellor. It was during this time that she came up with her idea to potentially reach the root. Using a old method of Formalcraft form ANCIENT EGYPT, she attempted to teleport her left eye to the other side of the world to the World Tree. If she succeeded she could gain the powers of Odin and gain the all seeing eye. With that she planned to use it to see into the root and gain true magic. This plan went south, when her eye, appeared in the mist of the Graeae Sisters, who greedly took the eye and placed it into their own sockets. This caused Dolly to make connection to them and immediately she was flooded with a sea of knowledge both mundane and forbidden. The shock temporary drove her mad. Realizing that something had went horribly wrong Grand Chancellor cast a mind drain spell. In his mind he thought she had succeed, but the knowledge of the All Seeing Eye was too much. Draining the knowledge from her he and subduing her confused Protocol that came to her defense Chancellor was able to save Dolly from herself. Unable to sever her connection to the Eye Dolly redirected it to the famous Thousand Familiars instead. Using them as a medium she is capable of warding off the horror of knowledge. Every now and then some of it escapes and comes to her as a flair of Knowledge infused Mana. Once it is processed by her magic circuits that mana infects her with knowledge. This event is called Mana Burst Knowledge. It temporary drives her insane. It also allows her to pass this tainted magical energy onto others. Dolly simi controls this by shutting off her magic circuits for a time when she can't risk it. She also seals what some of her tainted magical energy inside of her left eye. She uses this magical energy as a weapon. ''Appearance Dolly's appearance has changed since she first joined. At first she was a short girl with pink hair and red eyes. She had a very boyish figure. However after she was exposed to the madness her body was twisted and changed. The encounter with the Grays twisted her body and twisted her genes. When Grand Chancellor healed her body took on a new appearance from the new genes that were etched onto her body. Her from is similar to the Grays. However she is youthful and instead of being old. As she grows old she will become more and more like the greys. A fate Dolly never plans to reach no matter how much of her magical energy she has to use to keep herself looking young. Personality Dolly has always been a kind of mad scientist type. As a result most people can't really tell that there is a difference between her infected with the knowledge of the Greys and her without it. She is eradicate and will go on flights of ecstasy at times. Other times she will be as calm as a lake. It all depends on her focus, task, and the phases of the moon. On a full Moon Dolly is always erratic. Dolly is a huge Star Wars fan, and as a result a lot of her spells copy Star Wars force abilities. She is particularly focus on the Dark Side of the Force. She loves to cosplay as Vader, Stromtroopers, and as a random Sith Lord. Before Team S was disbanded she created her own Darth Vader Golem, which Dr. Roman sealed away. When she is under the effects of a Mana Burst Knowledge, she is a shrieking horror, or a whispering lune. She constantly spits out information about things both mundane and extraordinary. She has visions about things that happen in the past, prescient, and in the future. Other appearances Abilities 'Magecraft' Dolly dilly Delly has the origin of Eyes and the Elements of Earth, Fire, and Water Formalcraft'' Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Magi Category:Magus Category:Fate/Axiom